Kissing Practice
by Allister Crow
Summary: Jaune's never dated, let alone kissed somebody. Yang wants to fix this with some rather unorthodox methods... By teaching him how to kiss. Nuff' said.
1. I. Kiss Me

**More senseless romance with Jaune until I find an actual shipping to write about. Enjoy, and make sure to FLAME me if I make a mistake. Seriously, I'm not made of glass and I need some genuine criticisms if I want to improve.**

**Set in a timeline where Beacon never fell.**

Today was an ordinary day for Jaune Arc. Well, as ordinary as it could be. His team currently ran rampant in their dorm. Even Ren participated in throwing pancakes and frying pans across the room. All Jaune wanted was some rest. He would kill for some sleep. If he could count how many times a frying pan had slammed the back of his head on his fingers, he would... But he couldn't.

Jaune groaned, grabbing his pillow and blanket as he stormed out of the dorm. He knocked on the door to his neighboring team's room. Ruby answered the door, an eyebrow lifted when she saw Jaune's current state of being.

"Need a place to sleep?" Ruby predicted quite easily.

Jaune sighed, nodding in affirmation.

"Is your team out of control again?"

"They sure are." He sighed. "I swear, it's our third year at Beacon, and there hasn't been a week where they haven't gone wild. I would kill for some peace."

Jaune looked around the room as he stepped inside.

"It's just me and Yang in here. Weiss is out with Neptune, and Blake's gone with her boyfriend, Sun. They're both spending spring break with their plus ones." Ruby paused. "I'm about to leave and get some alone time. We'll all be gone all week, so you're gonna be stuck with her."

Jaune glanced towards Yang, who was currently sitting against the wall, a blank expression on her face as she stared at the floor. She glanced up at Jaune with a knowing smile.

"How's it going Vomit Boy? She greeted him.

"I'm almost 20 Yang, can we at least upgrade it to Vomit Man?"

Ruby chuckled at his antics.

"I'm heading out now, try not to kill each other alright?"

Jaune nodded.

The door latched shut as Ruby left. Jaune set his sleeping gear down and groaned.

"I'm suddenly not tired anymore."

Yang chuckled.

"Come talk with me then, I'm bored." Yang spoke honestly.

Jaune shrugged and sat next to her.

"Well? Anything you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"Not really. I just wanted some company. Gods know I need it." She sighed.

"You alright Yang?" Jaune asked.

He placed a gentle hand on hers, and she glanced over at his genuine concern. They'd become good friends in the past few years, someone she could talk to. It was nice, she enjoyed his company.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little lonely is all."

Jaune lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, Weiss is with Neptune, Blake is with Sun. Ruby even managed to hook up with Cardin... Don't ask, it's complicated. I'm not for it, but he's not a raging dick anymore, so I'm not against it."

"Huh..." Jaune chuckled. "Never expected that. I kind of want to know how it happened. I'll have to ask her later."

"They've kept it a secret, but I know. She's made him a better man, honestly. I thought it was impossible but, my little sister can work wonders on even the darkest of souls." Yang paused. "I'm getting sidetracked. What I'm trying to say is, everyone has someone and I'm just kind of alone. I know I flirt a lot and sure I've had my flings, but I've never truly felt love."

"I can say I understand how you feel at least a little. I've never even had any form of a relationship, doesn't help that everyone around me is pretty much taken. Guess I shouldn't be surprised when everyone here is smoking hot." He jokingly chuckled.

He then stared at Yang's pale face.

"You alright?" He asked.

"You've never dated someone?" He's shook his head. "Never kissed someone, like romantically?" Another nod of dismissal. "Never had any form of intimate relation with someone?"

"Nope." He chuckled.

Yang grabbed him by the collar, staring into his eyes.

"Go brush your teeth and freshen up, you can use our bathroom. When you get out, I'm teaching you how to kiss a girl. I'm not taking no for an answer. Hurry up."

She lifted him and pushed him into the bathroom.

Jaune blushed furiously as he tried to speak, but his vocabulary disappeared as fast as his breath. He shut the door to the bathroom room and groaned.

"I just wanted to sleep."

Jaune brushed his teeth, straightened up his hair, and fixed his sweatpants. He rolled down the sleeves on his shirt and took a deep breath. He stepped out. Yang sat cross legged on the bed, an expectant glare on her features.

"Alright Jaune." She stood, moving towards him. "Kiss me."

"What?"

**Alright. I'm gonna continue this of course. It'll probably be three chapters, each will be pretty short. I have an official story idea so stay tuned for that, I'll be releasing the first chapter of it later today or early tomorrow. I'm still writing the second chapter to this and it should be done by later today. I don't really have a consistent schedule so updates to anything will be a little unpredictable. Have a good day!**


	2. II: I Thought You'd Never Ask

"What? Did you think you were gonna make out with a pillow or something? Kiss me."

Jaune swallowed heavily, leaning slowly towards her, barely pecking her lips.

"Really Jaune?" Yang sighed. "You're gonna have to do a little better than that. Try it one more time."

He nodded, pressing his lips towards hers again, this time holding it there before pulling away.

"Better." Yang spoke. "Loosen up, go with the flow. Watch, just let me do this one."

He nodded. Yang guided his arms towards her waist, and she placed a hand on the back of her neck, pulling herself up and kissing him. She left her lips slightly parted as she did so, thumbing her fingers through his hair. She slowly closed her lips on his as she pulled away, smiling. Jaune stood extremely flustered.

"That was a simple kiss, it's great for your first kiss with a girl. Try it." She ordered him.

Jaune swallowed, leaning downwards and kissing her. He made sure to leave his lips parted as he did so. He ran his hand down the small of her back and gripped onto her hips. He gently pulled away.

"Not bad, Vomit Boy." She nodded. "You picked that part up pretty fast. Your lips are a lot softer than they look." She winked.

He blushed.

"Alright, finally, you'll get to add little embellishments and..."

"Don't you think this is a little bit much?" He spoke honestly.

Yang lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm just teaching you how to kiss..."

"Yeah, and by doing that you're giving me false hope that we could ever be together!" He growled.

Yang's eyes widened a little.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out like it did." Jaune sighed. "I'm just gonna go..."

Yang tapped her foot, beginning to laugh. Jaune lifted an eyebrow, a frown on his face.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his patience growing thin.

Yang continued to laugh before finally finding space to breath.

"It's just..." She laughed. "It's just that you think I'd invite any guy in here to teach him how to kiss."

Jaune stood confused.

"I'm selfish, Jaune. This wasn't practice, this was me trying to find an excuse to get close to you. I swear, it's our third year and you're still as oblivious as a bat." He remained silent. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if you felt anything back, but after your little outburst there..." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, she soon pulled away to speak. "I know you do."

Yang moved away entirely, leaving Jaune more than stunned.

"I'm taking a walk. I'll see you later Jaune." She smirked as she walked away.

"Wait!" Jaune finally managed to speak. Yang turned to face him. "I'll come with you."

She smiled.

He did too.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Alright. That was a pretty short chapter. Really just to wrap up the story cause I had no clue where to go with it. My official first story is gonna be a Renora story. I'm aiming for 100k words give or take, though it could be more or less depending on how I feel about it. I'll release the first chapter sometime this week. Have a good day!**


End file.
